Jewel Sorceress
by LuckyKoorime
Summary: Four demons, with power beyond belief, have arisen after countless centuries. The Reikai Tantei must enlist the help of Koenma's old freind to defeat them. Will they be willing?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. However I do want to own Hiei.  
  
Summary: Four demons, with power beyond belief, have arisen after countless centuries. The Reikai Tantei must enlist the help of an old friend of Koenma's. The only question is; will she be willing to help them and forget her past?  
  
Jewel Sorceress  
  
Chapter: Occurrences  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"In local news, economic depression been taken to a whole new level. Stocks have crashed completely. Officials believe that this could ruin the country for a long time. They also believe that if this plummet continues the way that it is going then it may never rebuild." The channel changed.  
  
"Many neighboring countries, some who were peaceful and others that have been fighting for a while, have resorted to war. They are using every method possible to try and destroy each other. No one is able to stop this." The channel changed again.  
  
"The United States has had yet another earthquake threatening to separate California and several other states. In related news, the very volcanos from which Hawaii was created have nearly devoured the islands." The channel turned once again.  
  
"Ebola and AIDS has broke out full force in Africa. Millions have already died. Influenza has over taken South America and England has a renewed epidemic of Foot and Mouth Disease." The TV turned off.  
  
"That doesn't look good, sir."  
  
"Aaaarrrrrgggghhhh! I know that! Botan!"  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"Go get Yusuke and the others."  
  
"Right away."  
  
"Ogre!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Bring me the astrological maps, the ones foreseen and the ones now. I need the ones that show were the planets should be, the one that shows were they are now and the one that shows where they were about four days ago."  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
"This is bad, really bad."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author Note: Okay, I know this was short but the others will be longer. Can anyone figure out who the demons are? If you can...well, you are very good. Anyway, please review. Ja ne!  
  
--LuckySpirit 


	2. Natural or Supernatural?

Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
  
Author Note: Here is the second chapter of Jewel Sorceress. Can anybody guess who the demons are? If not that is okay. Thank you to my reviewers I really appreciate it. On with the story!!  
  
Jewel Sorceress  
  
Chapter Two: Natural or Supernatural?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Here you go Koenma, sir." The ogre handed him three rolled up maps. Koenma opened the three maps and started comparing them. One showed an estimate of which planets would be under which signs, the second one showed were the planets are right now, and the third one showed were the planets were from five days ago.  
  
Koenma's door was suddenly thrown open to reveal a panting Botan and the rest of the Reikai Tantei behind her. All of them looked anxious to know what this had to do with the occurrences that had been going on.  
  
"Sit down, all of you. Botan, you may leave." Everyone did as they were told. Botan left the room and the Reikai Tantei sat on the large couch in Koenma's office. Hiei was still standing, though.  
  
"Now, have any of you noticed the strange occurrences happening around the world?" The Tantei nodded their heads. "I believed that this was astronomically linked but given what I have right here, there is nothing that, astronomically speaking, could have triggered this"  
  
"What are you saying?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I have three astrological maps." Koenma spread the three maps so the Reikai Tantei could see. "This one here shows the predicted places of the planets. They should not be under Sagittarius according to this map. The second map shows the position of the planets from about five days ago. It shows Jupiter, Mars, Saturn, and Pluto entering into Sagittarius. The last map shows were the planets are today. They are only one-sixteenth of the way under Sagittarius."  
  
"So, what you're saying is, this isn't natural but supernatural?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"How do we stop it?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Not 'it'... Them."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author Note: I know that this chapter is short but they get MUCH longer later on in the story. There is a major hint as to who the demons are. If you Astrology you'll get it and Greek mythology. I will try to update every Saturday. However this Saturday is my birthday (I was born on Friday the thirteenth! LOL) and I have a horse show on Sunday, but I will try! R&R!! Ja ne.  
  
--LuckySpirit 


	3. They Ride Agian

Disclaimer: As I have stated before, I do not own them.  
  
Author Note: All right here is the third chapter of Jewel Sorceress. I have not been getting many reviews for this story, so if you want me to continue than write a review saying so. If you guys don't like it than I will take it down. Enjoy this chapter!  
  
Jewel Sorceress  
  
Chapter Three: They Ride Again  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Them?" Yusuke asked, he was slightly confused by what Koenma said.  
  
"The Four Horsemen of The Apocalypse." Hiei answered.  
  
"Yes those planets represent the Four Horsemen. Jupiter symbolizes the white Horseman, Mars the red Horseman, Saturn the black Horseman, and Pluto symbolizes the pale Horseman." Kurama elaborated.  
  
"Correct, there was only one other time that all of the Four Horsemen of The Apocalypse rode at the same time." Koenma paused, "If the planets are allowed to pass completely under Sagittarius, well, say hello to an apocalyptic end." (Cheery way of looking at it, ne? lol)  
  
"How do we stop planets?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"They aren't planets. They only represent the Four Horsemen. They are actually demons. Ones that we have no control over." Koenma explained.  
  
"How did you stop them the last time?" Kurama asked.  
  
"One thousand years ago the Four Horsemen rode. I had my best Spirit Detective on it. Her power then was nothing compared to what it is now---- "  
  
"Wait! Your best detective was a girl?!" Yusuke yelled. Koenma glared at him.  
  
"That is not the point. She was not the only one that I had on the case. I had all of them on it. She was the only one to survive. Only two of the horsemen were beaten enough to stop their hold on the world."  
  
"What good does she do us? She's dead by now." Kuwabara pointed out.  
  
"Not exactly. She is still very much alive and lives about twenty miles away from your town, by the sea." Everyone raised their eyebrows. "Botan will open a portal to her manor."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author Note: Okay I know, not very interesting. Remember, review and tell me if you like this story and whether or not to keep updating. Also, if you guys want me to update again, the story may have a new title. Well, until next time.  
  
-- LuckySpirit 


End file.
